


Still Watching Out for Each Other

by orphan_account



Category: Dykes to Watch Out For
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Identity Issues, Misses Clause Challenge, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of things have changed, but Mo and Lois still talk on the phone at least once a month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Watching Out for Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celandine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/gifts).



"How you doing, Mo?"

"I'm good, Lois. Getting ready for a date, actually."

"You're dating again? Excellent! I know things were tough for a while after you and Sydney split up. Who is she?"

"I met Kit last month. We were both volunteering at the food bank."

"Well, what's she like?"

"Kit's great. Very smart, great sense of humor. Pretty tall, with two dogs –"

"Mo, are you playing the pronoun game?"

"…"

"Is Kit a guy?"

"No! No, ze's non-binary."

"Oh, that's … new for you. Do you still identify as a lesbian?"

"I'll let you know as soon as I decide."


End file.
